Ekoo Strider
Ekoo Strider is somewhat renowned throughout the galaxy. A fierce H`nemthe nationalist he has refused to succumb to the doctrines of both the Rebel Alliance, Galactic Empire, and the New Anzat Order. Instead, he insists on H`nemthe independence from what he sees as the domination of humans in positions of galactic power broking. Although alien nationalists are normally associated with the Rebel Alliance or Trade Federation, Ekoo has never warmed to the hierarchy of these groups. Indeed in some cases, he is seen as pro-Imperial, and, at other times, seen as a anarchist. Ekoo's "Career" Ekoo started as a curious employee in the New Sith Order. However, after being stuck doing menial work onboard the NSO flagship, Ekoo was left furious. Isoldor Storm, the Hapan leader of NSO, was making Ekoo become everything he detested, a menial labourer for a rich human. He got in a fiery dispute with Storms guards, and Storm ordered him to be dumped on an empty asteroid, in the Roche system. Rebel's To The Rescue It was the Roche asteroids where he was picked up by the Rebel Alliance. He met fellow H`nemthe Oilios Katastrefor, slightly less radical, and part-human. He worked with him, amongst others establishing a group called AMS, the Association for Mayagil Sovereignty. It was Oilios, who provided all resources for the group. Mayagil Building Work Ekoo then set about building villages throughout the Mayagil sector, and became the first leader of AMS. He represented AMS in the Rebel Alliance, although most RA officials ignored Ekoo. While Ekoo was working in the Mayagil sector, he received word from some H`nemthe that a massive operation by SoroSuub was underway to claim H`nemthe, this became known as SoroSuub H`nemthe Expansion or SoroSuub conspiracy. Development projects began being placed in H`nemthe, and SoroSuub were claiming H`nemthe. SoroSuub, who were allies of the Rebels maintained they had informed AMS of their expansion. AMS was furious, and Ekoo Strider personally requested that the leader of RA, Phymp Mondano, stop the SoroSuub expansion through force if necessary. Shame, Defamation, and a Murder Plot In response AMS was expelled from the Rebel Alliance. Ekoo was called "greedy" and a trouble maker, and SoroSuub magnate Adam A. Flynn, who also criticised Ekoo's handling of the crisis, was absolved of all blame. Before Ekoo left, he let out a massive tirade at the perceived injustices he felt from the SoroSuub expansion against his people. This was made worse, when SoroSuub agreed to hand the planet to the New Anzat Order, whose leader sought, and still seeks, to kill Ekoo for his rather strong criticisms of NAO policy. Attempted Murder While NAO controlled the sector, at least one attempt on Ekoo's life was found out. Where Zettai Kun, meeting in Clak`Dorr IV, attempted to arrest Ekoo on behalf of NAO. For whatever reasons, he failed. The Present Ekoo is still hated by many, and loved by the few. He is known somewhat for mocking the rich. He is now the Economics Minister of AMS, and looks to bring many different species to the Mayagil. He spearheaded a Twil'ek community, a Hapan colony, and even the space-waery Jawa are beginning to arrive in the Mayagil sector as economic migrants. Ekoo, for now can live in peace. One thing for sure is, if Ekoo avoids the highly paid assassins, he will certainly be heard. If there is any conflict in the Mayagil, Ekoo will certainly be at the centre of it. Quote Рмыфгрвб овнци шфнфк отыпр ыни р ыгн ыьф зц тыцю оырпып виецицщ щйшци. Вйуфмю Вфы шфнфк в пку ыо зю ыв цвв вы выв выа. йцф ывва вк аа вфыв. Иф фтю ыв ава Екуфв. '' ''Грфе вм Куфиы. Опыимы гнц мфкц шфлты овтиифю. Translated to Basic: "The very fact Willhelm has sent his intel chief after me, shows how pathetic NAO really are. We do not need to appease them. And NAO are no threat to us. They keep interfering in AMS to kill me. I have not done anything apart from disagree with Willhelm. So, he has sent an Anzatian aristocrat to kill me. Zettai will be forced to kill himself for his failure. They will have to do much better than that to kill me. There was me thinking they were fighting for democracy, and against violent cenorship." -- Ekoo Strider addressing the AMS Council of Ministers, upon finding out a NAO-backed plot to kill him, Year 7. Category:Individuals